uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
Space Jam (Uranimated18 Version)
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of Warner Bros. 1996 film "Space Jam" Cast *Michael Jordan - Trent (Total Drama) *Stan Podolak - Owen (Total Drama) *Juanita Jordan - Gwen (Total Drama) *Jeffery Jordan - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Marcus Jordan - Charlie Brown *Jasmine Jordan - Sally Brown (Charlie Brown) *Bill Murray - Harold (Total Drama) *Larry Bird - Geoff (Total Drama) *Bugs Bunny - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Daffy Duck - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Lola Bunny - Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Tweety Bird - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Sylvester - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Granny - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Porky Pig - Mr. Toad (The Adventures of Icabod and Mr. Toad) *Tasmanina Devil - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Road Runner - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Wile E. Coyote - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) *Elmer Fudd - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Yosemite Sam - The Ice King (Adventure Time) *Foghorn Leghorn - Boog (Open Season) *Pepe Le Pew - Reeko (Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild) *Marvin the Martain - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Hubie and Bert - Water Rat and Mole (The Adventures of Icabod and Mr. Toad) *El Toro - Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Mr. Swackhammer - Abis Mal (Aladdin (TV Series)) *Pound (Orange Monster) - The Backson (Winnie the Pooh) *Bumpkas (Purple Monster) - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Bang (Green Monster) - Tublat (The Legend of Tarzan) *Blanko (Blue Monster) - Hades (Hercules) *Nawt (Pink Monster) - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *The Nerdlucks - Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Edward and Samson (Camp Lazlo) *Young Michael Jordan - Louie (Were Back A Dinosaur's Story!) *Michael's Father - Martin Mystery *The Commissioner - The King (Cinderella) *Charles (Michael's Dog) - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Michael's Housekeeper - Rusty Rivets *Witch Hazel - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Sniffles - Fievel (An American Tail) *Barnyard Dawg - Elliot (Open Season) Scenes Movie used *Space Jam Clip used *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race *Peanuts series *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *The Tigger Movie *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie the Pooh *Skunk Fu! *Cats Don't Dance *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Fievel's American Tails *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *The Adventures of Icabod and Mr. Toad *The Great Mouse Detective *The Three Caballeros *TaleSpin *Wreck-It Ralph *Adventure Time *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Open Season 3 *Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild *Robin Hood *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin (TV Series) *The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Legend of Tarzan *Hercules *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters Univeristy *Camp Lazlo *Were Back A Dinosaur's Story! *Cinderella *The Sword in the Stone Yet Another to Come *Space Jam 2 (Uranimated18 Version) Gallery Trent.png|Trent as Michael Jordan Owen.png|Owen as Stan Podolak TDA DIY Char Gwen.png|Gwen as Juanita Jordan David.jpg|David as Jeffery Jordan Charlie Brown.png|Charlie Brown as Marcus Jordan Sally_Brown.png|Sally Brown as Jasmine Jordan Harold.png|Harold as Bill Murray StanceGeoff.png|Geoff as Larry Bird Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-8261.jpg|Tigger as Bugs Bunny Rabbit.jpeg|Rabbit as Daffy Duck Fox-Is-Foxy-skunk-fu-6368537-764-431.jpg|Fox as Lola Bunny Pudge.png|Pudge as Tweety Bird Cat R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Sylvester Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Widow Tweed as Granny Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. Toad as Porky Pig Fidget.jpg|Fidget as Tasmanian Devil Panchito_Pistoles.jpg|Panchtio Pistoles as Road Runner Don karnage 01005.jpg|Don Karnage as Wile E. Coyote King_candy_transparent.png|King Candy as Elmer Fudd 220px-Ice_King.png|Ice King as Yosemite Sam Boog the Bear.jpg|Boog as Foghorn Leghorn Reeko.jpg|Reeko as Pepe Le Pew Sir Hiss.gif|Sir Hiss as Marvin the Martain q02.jpg|Water Rat and Mole as Hubie and Bert 5155907-eduardo_-_flame_icejin.png|Eduardo as El Toro Abis Mal.jpg|Abis Mal as Mr. Swackhammer Backson.jpg|The Backson as Pound (Orange Monster) Profile_-_Oogie_Boogie.jpg|Oogie Boogie as Bumpkas (Purple Monster) Tublat.jpg|Tublat as Bang (Green Monster) Hades in Hercules.jpg|Hades as Blanko (Blue Monster) James P. Sullivan.png|Sully as Nawt (Pink Monster) Lazlo 5.png|Lazlo, Raj.png|Raj, Clam.png|Clam, Samson.png|Samson Edward the Platypus.png|and Edward as The Nerdlucks Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Young Michael Jordon Category:Uranimated18 Category:Space Jam Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs